Too Late, He's Taken
by crzydanclvr
Summary: America- bound Massie block is ready for a summer with old friends on the sunny beaches of Florida, but she isn't ready for the hurt and betrayal that comes with it. A lot will go down, but will she finally get her happy ending? R&R! more pairings inside
1. Trailer

**hey guys! and here is my latest attempt at writing a clique story. It's still Massington, of course, but I tried to add more dramam this time. Tell me what you think :)**

Summary: America- bound Massie block is ready for a summer with old friends on the sunny beaches of Florida, but she isn't ready for the hurt and betrayal that comes with it. A lot will go down, but will she get her happy ending?

Starring :

Massie Block

"I can't forgive him after what he's done, but I can't find it in myself to hate him, either. What's wrong with me?"

Derrick Harrington

"We're just friends. That's all we've ever been, and that's all we'll ever be. But that's not good enough for me anymore."

Cam Fisher

"I may have met her first, but I love you best, no matter what."

Dylan Marvil

"I met her when we were twelve. I stayed with her through everything that year and ever since. I won't desert her for anyone. Not even for you."

Kristen Gregory

"Ever since the moment we met I loved him. But then she came along. If I can't have his heart, no one can."

Josh Hotz

"When I first met her I thought she was insufferable. But now I'm like every other man who spots her- in love."

Alicia Rivera

"I don't hate her, but if I have to ruin her to save my relationship, so be it."

Claire Lyons

"You came to me and I was your best friend. Now, why can't you do the same thing for me when you're the only thing in the way of my happiness?"

Kemp Hurley

"The weirdest thing is happening to me on this trip. I think I may be the only sane one here."

Chris Plovert

"I always loved her, but her heart already is his. Too bad he doesn't even know it."

**Coming soon!**


	2. The Tween Years: Meeting

**The first few chapters will be a sort of prologue. Let's call them the Tween Years. Oh, and I originally wrote this as a sequel to Letters to Juliet, but decided I liked it better as a Clique story and tweaked the plot quite a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or any of the charcters. Those all belong to Lisi Harrison. *sigh***

The airport was filled with its usual chatter, but the small party of three waiting by an arrival gate was oblivious to all of it. They only had eyes for the girl who had just stepped out, lugging with some difficulty a large bag.

Mr. Harrington waved gaily and called out, "Over here, Massie!" She turned and met them with a cordial smile.

"Mr. Harrington," she greeted. "Mrs. Harrington." Her British accent was clear and crisp, and she held her hand out for them to shake in the same fashion.

"Massie, this is our son, Derrick. I think he's about your age," Mrs. Harrington smiled, nodding toward her son.

"Hello," Massie said cordially, but he only nodded in response. Not to be daunted by this unwelcome gesture, she turned back to his mother.

"My mother and father send their best to you, and express their regret for not being here as well. They simply are too busy for their own good, you know. But they promised to be here in the spring."

Mrs. Harrington replied warmly, "In the meantime, I think you'll have a great time here with us. Have you given any thought to school?" Massie let Mr. Harrington take her suitcase as the four proceeded to baggage claim.

"I think it would be a great experience, and frankly my parents agree. And so, if you don't mind," she added bashfully, "I'd love to go."

"Wonderful! Derrick can walk with you, of course," Mr. Harrington beamed. Derrick glared daggers, but by this time he had faded to the back of the group and was fairly ignored.

Massie blushed, "Oh, thank you."

They climbed into the silver Accord, Mrs. And Mr. Harrington in the front and the two younger ones in the back.

"Do you enjoy school?" Massie asked Derrick as the adults in front of them chatted away. She was trying to start a conversation, but so far no luck.

"Why do you talk like that?" he asked abruptly, ignoring her question.

"Like what?"

"Like… all old- fashioned. It's weird, no offense." Massie took time to reply, trying not to show how extremely miffed she was.

"I'm in love with the classics. Like, Jane Austen and stuff. Is that so weird?"

He chose not to comment, effectively ending the conversation and leaving Massie with the impression that he was extremely rude.

"So how is your mom?" Mr. Harrington asked after a few moments of silence.

"Good. She's finishing up her book and then she'll show it to the editor in the spring."

Mrs. Harrington sighed in admiration, "She does have that magic touch with a pen. And to think when I met her she was contented with being a lawyer!" Mr. Harrington laughed and patted her hand.

"I also remember she was in a bad engagement. And at that time she thought herself perfectly happy."

Massie smiled as they reminisced, glancing at Derrick. He was tall, with shaggy blonde hair like his father, and with blue eyes like his mother. She might like him if he weren't so rude, she sighed to herself.

Hearing her sigh, Derrick glanced at Massie. She had auburn hair that neither of her parents could claim as their doing, and amber eyes. She wasn't tall, and she wasn't fat, but she wasn't exactly short or skinny. He guessed she was about an inch lower than him. He might've liked her if she had the sense to act more normally.

The first day of school Massie woke up two hours early. Of course, there had already been one week of school, so Massie couldn't just blend in. But she planned to be more 'normal', as Derrick mentioned.

When Derrick dragged himself out of his bed, he couldn't be more surprised. Coming out of the bathroom was a completely different Massie.

She was wearing light eye shadow and eyeliner, mascara, and her hair was down. She wore a loose t-shirt with a black bow pictured on it, and jean shorts underneath. This definitely wasn't the same girl that had stepped into his life with a buttoned up cardigan tied around her shoulders.

"The bathroom is all yours," she declared as he passed her. She was smiling with excitement and she carefully loaded her supplies into her purse- like book bag. She laughed over Derrick's expression. He thought she dressed in the past all the time. Well, he couldn't be more wrong.

As they walked to school, Derrick stared at her reproachfully.

"You look really different today."

"I can't go dressing like an uptight old lady all the time, Derrick," she laughed. He turned away from her, shaking his head.

They hadn't agreed on being friends, but they talked nicely on the way to school. Massie was glad, for it played down this jittery butterflies wrecking havoc on her insides.

When they got to the school a group of guys were waiting for Derrick. They all stared at Massie, and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Um, I'll see you later," she said, but he was too busy to reply. She walked past them as quickly as possible and settled on the steps. Well, at least that was over.

"Are you new?"She had spoken too soon. One of the boys had followed her over and was standing in front of her.

"Yes," she replied, standing. "Nice to meet you. My name is Massie Block."

He gave her a look with raised eyebrows. "I'm Cam. What's your first class?"

"Uh…" she fished out her paper. "First period is English with Mr. Myner."

"Cool," he said. "Let's go."

"I can't, I…" What could she say? He was watching her with an expectant expression; he knew she had no one to wait for.

"I just figured that, you know, since you're new you might need some help getting around," Cam shrugged, smiling nervously.

"Oh, thank you," Massie said graciously. "But, no thank you. I think I can get there in time."

Cam looked surprised, but nodded anyway.

"Well then, see you around?"

"Okay, and thank you anyway!" she called as he went back to Derrick and their friends, shaking his head.

She found the room with five minutes to spare, but even then there were only two girls in the classroom.

The nearest one, a redhead, looked up and smiled.

"You're Massie Block, right?"

"Yes… and you are?"

"Dylan Marvil, and this is Kristen."

Kristen stood up, revealing a loose t- shirt, basketball shorts, and sneakers.

"Hey, we've heard all about you!"

"Uh," Massie raised an eyebrow. "Thank you?"

Dylan laughed. "Westchester gossip travels fast. We heard that you were coming to live with the Harringtons from abroad. Where are you from?"

"London, where I lived with my mother and father."

"Oh, so that's why you have a British accent. It's really cool," Kristen smiled.

"Thank you."

"So," Kristen started as she glanced at the clock. "How do you like it here?"

"Well, I've only been here for a day so I can't really say."

"BOCD is great," Dylan gushed, "I love it here."

"I used to attend The London Junior Academy for Girls," she said. "It was private as my parents don't like the idea of public school."

"Well," Dylan said turning to face the front as the bell rang. "This place is as private as it gets."

"Settle down!" A man who Massie could only assume as Mr. Myner was standing at the front. "Copy down the agenda."

He caught sight of Massie looking around and beckoned her to the front.

"Hello, miss. You are the new student." He left no room for Massie to respond. "My name is Mr. Myner."

Massie didn't know how to respond, so she smiled. "And my name is Massie."

"Hm, then, very well, May-ssie. Back to your seat." She started to turn but then stopped herself. He had mispronounced her name.

"Actually," she started, causing him to look up. "It's Massie, like sassy, see?"

Mr. Myner actually looked like he might roll his eyes, but instead he just nodded and gestured towards her seat. "Massie."

"Massie Block," she added. He squinted, trying to decide whether to yell at her or not, but then realized he had nothing to yell at her for. He sighed.

The end of the day came slowly in Massie's opinion. Even though Dylan and Kristen had been great friends, she still missed her parents and her old friends.

She sighed when she saw Derrick waiting for her. He was leaning against a tree, talking with Cam.

"You're here," he said bluntly as she approached them. Cam greeted her with an easy hey.

"Are you going to Skye's party next Friday, Massie?" He asked, causing Derrick to roll his eyes.

"I don't know yet," she said slowly. "Dylan offered to take me but… well, are you going?"

"Yeah, and you should come."

"Alright," Massie smiled.

Derrick groaned. "Let's go already!"

She laughed and waved goodbye to Cam

"See you, dude." Cam nodded and stared after them.

**what do you think? I know the characters are pretty OOC, but bear with me, okay? If you didn't notice, I like to skip a lot... sorry if that sort of thing annoys you. :) So, even if you absolutely hated it and your eyes are burning from the torture of reading it, or you don't feel like sgning in or prefer to remain anonymous, reviews are great!**


	3. The Tween Years: Goodbyes

**okay, so it may be unclear how old they are. I only just decided that myself... but they're twelve. And if you get confused with any part of the story, please don't hesitate to tell me. I already have the whole thing planned out in my head but its so conusing I just wanna get it down on paper before I lose it. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own The Clique or Lisi Harrison, and neither does anyone on Fanfiction**

That night Massie didn't come down for dinner.

"Massie must have already gone to sleep. Would you check for me?" Derrick's mom asked before she kissed his forehead and slipped through the office door.

He walked up the stairs and wasn't surprised to see that Massie's room was dark. But when he turned the handle, it was obvious she wasn't asleep. He cracked the door open and stuck his head in.

Massie was sitting on her bed, hugging her big pillow and staring at the dark monitor of her laptop in front of her. She didn't even hear Derrick come in.

"Why do loved ones always manage to hurt you the most?" She was talking more to herself than to Derrick, and he doubted she even realized he was there.

"They know you the best?" She looked up, and he was surprised to see her eyes red. She nodded slowly.

A single tear rolled down, but it brought more with it. She turned away from him, letting them flow freely as she sobbed noiselessly.

Her eyes turned haunting as she stared at Derrick without really seeing him. The tears rolled down her face, down to her chin, and fell onto the bed one by one.

"I'm going to visit my friend Claire. She lives in Florida," Massie whispered. Derrick sat on the edge of the bed and touched her shoulder.

"When do you leave?" he asked softly.

"Two weeks," she cried out. Burying her head in the pillow.

"I-" her voice was hoarse, and Derrick quickly shushed her.

"Shh. Just let it all out." She looked up into his eyes again, this time really seeing him. Then she nodded and shut her eyes again.

After a while she wiped away most of her tears and cleared her throat.

"You should go back to your room," she said gently. He glanced at the clock. It glared back at him a daunting twelve o'clock. "We have school tomorrow."

She made no mention of what had happened to her, and he chose to ignore it as well. If she wanted to tell him, she would.

He got off her bed gently and made his way to the door. When his hand was on the handle, he turned and said,

"G'night."

"G'night," she replied quietly, watching as he shut the door soundlessly.

When he was back in his room he was too confused to do anything but collapse on his bed. But then his mom came in, softly knocking.

"Derrick, are you still awake?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. She sat on the edge of his bed and even through his sleepy haze he could see trouble in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"I just got a call from London. Ah… it seems that… it appears to be… apparently…um, I mean, they just found Massie's mom, dead. She… killed herself with overdose."

The news struck him hard, and it immediately explained Massie's behavior.

"W-why?"

Mrs. Harrington shook her head sadly. "No one knows."

"What-" Mrs. Harrington shushed him.

"Don't wake Massie. Let her have one more night of rest before her world collapses." But it already has, he thought silently. Even so, he nodded slowly, and she gave him a tired smile.

"Try to sleep, dear," she whispered before closing his door.

Half an hour later he still wasn't asleep. A timid knock snapped him out of his thoughts. He had thought everyone was asleep.

"Come in," he said quietly. Massie slipped in, still hugging the pillow.

"Hi," she greeted. "I'm sorry… I… couldn't sleep."

"Oh," he said, sitting up. "I…"

"I know you know," she smiled sadly. "I heard your mother."

"I'm sorry." Even as he said them he hated how hollow they sounded as countless others before him had.

"It's okay," she tentatively sat on the edge of his bed and he immediately made more room for her.

"Do you know anything else?"

"My father tried to contact me but I ignored him."

"Why?"

"He says he knows why mother… went away. It's all lies."

"But I thought they don't know yet-"He fell silent as she slowly shook her head.

"I know. My father…" she spat the words out with more emotion than he had ever heard from her. "He was cheating on her."

Now, Derrick didn't think Massie would lie, but he did think this wasn't true. Perhaps she saw that on his face, for she glared.

"I'm right. I know about Patricia."

"Patricia? Who's she?"

Massie took a deep breath to steady her voice. She had cried enough: now wasn't the time to be weak. There were always plenty of people for that.

"I saw her with my father in his office." She shut her eyes and let out a bitter laugh. "She was my dad's assisstant."

Then she opened them and smiled sadly at Derrick. At least she had a friend like him to lean on. She couldn't remember when they had become friends, but it was obvious they were now. Only friends would stay up the whole night for her.

The next morning she was gone before he woke up. He glanced at the clock and saw that he had only gotten about two hours of sleep.

"Is Massie going to school today?" he asked when he went downstairs. Mrs. Harrington looked up, surprised.

"Of course. Now, mind you," she whispered, pulling him close. "Be nice to her, alright? She's one of the strongest people I've ever met but…"

Derrick nodded. "I got it. Where is she?"

"Waiting outside, I think." Derrick grabbed his bag and headed out.

Massie was waiting on a nearby bench, watching as the leaves swirled down with a sad expression.

"You ready?" Massie asked tentatively as she smiled and stood up.

"Yeah."

They walked in silence until Massie cleared her throat and said,

"I want to thank you, Derrick, for being so kind to me. The news really shocked me and here… I don't have many people to rely on," she said, the last part coming out more quietly.

He stared at her, astonished. "I mean, what else was I supposed to do?" She blushed.

"I… I just mean that not many people would stay up the whole night just to keep me company. Thank you."

He shrugged, not wanting to show his smile. She saw that it there hiding anyway, and grinned to herself.

Throughout the day Massie carefully avoided everyone, not even trying to raise her hand or talk to anyone. No one knew except Derrick, of course, but she didn't want to talk to anyone anyway.

Derrick noticed this, but also noticed something else. Sometimes she would be sitting there, frozen with her eyes glued to the floor, staring but not seeing. Then she would snap out of it and once or twice he saw her nonchalantly brush a tear off her face.

Cam stopped Derrick on their way to lunch and told him to walk with him.

"So what's with that Massie?" he asked as the hallways cleared out, leaving them relatively alone. Derrick tried to shrug.

"Hey, who knows?" Cam laughed, but he was distracted, Derrick could tell.

"Dude, what's up?"

"Do you think Massie likes me?" Cam looked at Derrick with an expression that he had never seen before.

"Honestly, I think she likes everyone she meets-"

"Not like that," Cam snapped. "I'm going to ask her out."

"That's awesome!" Derrick said, patting him on the back.

Secretly, he didn't think Massie would say yes, but she surprised everyone by doing just that.

"Massie's leaving in a week," Derrick told Kristen as they stood in the lunch line. She gasped.

"What? But she just got here!"

Derrick nodded sadly.

"She's going to Florida for who knows how long. Didn't she say anything?"

"No, me and Dylan never suspected anything," Kristen replied, a little angry. She had thought she and Massie were good friends. Apparently, not. Dylan came up, smiling.

"What's up, guys?" The two turned.

"Isn't Massie with you?" Kristen demanded. Dylan shook her head.

"You'd better go find her," Derrick said. "She's going through a rough time."

Dylan and Kristen marched through the cafeteria, with no luck. They were just about to give up when they passed by Olivia and Kori.

"-I heard her crying in the bathroom, what a freak!"

Kristen and Dylan looked at eachother before sprinting to the bathroom.

"Massie?" Dylan knocked softly on the only locked stall. "Mass, if you're there, say something."

"Hey, Dyl," Massie whispered back.

"You okay, honey?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah," Massie replied thickly, obviously trying to stop her tears.

"You're leaving?" Kristen demanded, forgetting to be gentle. It took a second, but Massie opened the door and stepped out, not surprised to see her two friends.

"Yes."

"Why?" Dylan and Kristen exclaimed simultaneously.

"Because," Massie's voice was regaining its normal tone as she checked her face in the mirror. "I have to stay there until the judge decides who I can belong to." Massie's words didn't match up to the tone in which they were said.

"What?"

"My mother died last week," she whispered quietly. "I…"

Kristen felt horrible for being even a little angry at her and quickly hugged her, Dylan doing the same.

"Oh my gawd," Dylan whisper- exclaimed. "I'm so sorry."

"How are you doing?" Kristen asked, concerned.

"I'm alright," Massie assured them half- heartedly. "But I don't think I'm up for Skye's party tonight."

"Of course not. How about we have a sleepover instead?"

"Thank you," she smiled. "But I can't. Derrick invited me to see a movie with him and Cam and two other guys, I forget their names."

"Oh, you must mean Kemp and Plovert."

"You know them?"

"I mean yeah," Dylan blushed.

"Then come along with us! It would be so much nicer not to be the only girl there."

"Awesome!" Kristen smiled.

After the movie Massie hung back with Cam. He knew what was going to happen- he was expecting it. Childish relationships never ended well.

"Cam, I think we should break up."

Cam nodded in understanding.

"You're right. To be honest, it never meant anything to me."

"I know. And who knows when I'll be back?"

Cam smiled, glad there was no drama to deal with.

"I know the friend thing never works out, but wanna try?"

"You've got a deal, Cam."

When they walked out Derrick walked beside Massie.

"What happened?" he asked curiously, noticing how Cam easily drifted away to Kemp and Chris.

"We broke up," Massie replied.

Derrick nodded. Then he glanced at the other five. Dylan was laughing with Kemp, while Chris was trying to strike up a conversation with Kristen but failing. Finally, he gave up, turning to Cam, who in turn started to make fun of his efforts.

Derrick and Massie glanced at eachother before laughing out loud.

Derrick and Massie stood in front of the airport entrance as his parents wandered off, leabing the two to their goodbye.

"Thanks for being like a brother," Massie smiled. Derrick smirked at her.

"Thanks for being a sister," he copied. Massie laughed and shook her head.

"No I'm serious," she insisted. "I'll be sure to Skype you, Kristen, and Dylan when I get there." She glanced at her watch and took a deep breath.

"My dad told me he wants to visit."

"That cheating, lying-" Massie shook her head.

"Don't. I can't forgive him after what he's done, but I can't find it in myself to hate him, either." She laughed at herself. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Derrick assured her. "He's your dad." Massie nodded, glancing at her watch again.

"It's time I go in."

Derrick held out his arms for a hug and she complied, dropping her suitcases and shutting her eyes.

"I'll miss all of you so much!" she whispered as she pulled away.

"We'll miss you."

Sighing, she picked up her bags and waved once more before disappearing into the security checking line.

Long after she was out of sight, Derrick raised his hand and waved sadly.

END OF THE TWEEN YEARS(Pt. I)

**poor massie! and she was right about her dad, by the way. And the next chapter will be six years later, when the real drama unfolds...**


	4. After All These Years

**and so begins the story. What do you think? And sorry if the chapters are short, I'm trying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique's fashionable girls or cute guys. They all belong to Lisi Harrison.**

"Claire, get your but down here!" Massie screamed up the steps. Claire ran out, hair crazy and expression furious.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she cried as she hurried into the bathroom. Massie laughed to herself. Claire was not a morning person.

"Have you had breakfast yet, Massie?" Mr. Lyons asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks," Massie nodded.

She had moved in with the Lyons after moving from Westchester. Derrick called every month and they remained close- even best- friends. At first, Dylan and Kristen had kept in close contact, but after six years they had all but forgotten her. Until, that is, last month.

Derrick had called for a specific reason- to invite Massie on a vacation with all their old friends to the beach. They would stay there a month. Massie hadn't seen any of her old friends since she was twelve, and she figured the last summer before college would be a good time to see them. So she agreed, dragging along her best friend Claire and her boyfriend, Josh Hotz.

Claire came out of the bathroom, looking and acting much nicer.

"Okay, I'm ready," she declared, but sagged her shoulders when she saw Massie's big suitcases. She had left them upstairs.

"I'll go get them," she grumbled as Massie giggled at her friend's expense.

"Hurry up!" she called. Claire waved it away with a,

"Yeah, yeah."

Massie chortled again before sliding out her phone and pressing answer.

"Hey."

"Hey, Mass." Josh's smooth voice came over the phone, and Massie smiled. "You guys almost ready? I'm waiting outside."

"Yeah, just give Claire a few seconds." Josh smiled over the phone.

"Ha, okay."

Massie glanced up at the staircase.

"How about I go out first? Then we can leave faster."

"Okay, bye."

Massie sighed. Why couldn't Josh be more romantic? Even James, Claire's last boyfriend, had said I love you over the phone, and he had been cheating on her the whole time!

Claire came down with her two huge suitcases, panting.

"Ready."

0o0o0o0o0 In 

Derrick drummed his fingers against the dashboard impatiently as he watched the two girls hurry down the steps.

One, a Spanish beauty, slid in the passenger seat next to him and pecked him on the cheek. The other, a sporty blonde, rolled her eyes before sliding in the back next to Plovert, who was talking to Cam next to him.

"Let's go!" Alicia yelled out the window, earning a few glares from the few people crazy enough to be up at six on a Saturday.

They met Dylan and Kemp at the airport. Dylan was brushing a few strands of hair out of her face when she smiled at Kemp.

"You know, I don't think Massie'll be surprised at all about us. She told me she suspected it, six years ago."

Kemp laughed. "How do you even remember that?"

"Well," Dylan smirked. "I liked you even then."

Kemp grinned and pulled her in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by Kristen.

"PDA!" she called. She even stopped a man and shook him, yelling, "PDA!" He ran off, freaked out, as everyone laughed.

"Now," Alicia yelled, "Who's ready for Florida?" The guys yelled in agreement as Dylan added,

"And Massie?" Dylan added.

Everyone agreed except Alicia, who glowered slightly. Who was this Massie, who everyone knew but her? Derrick always talked about her, Dylan and Kristen adored her, and the guys acted like she was their sister.

Even so, she smiled, seething on the inside. She would take down Massie, and anyone else who stood in her way. (**dun dun dun!)**

Massie, Claire and Josh stood in awe at the grand house before them. Were they really going to stay there for an entire month with seven other crazy eighteen year olds?

"Massie?" Massie turned and found herself face to face with six of her old friends. Dylan squealed and hugged her first, followed by Kristen.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" she cried happily. "And this, is Claire!" While the girls (except Alicia who stayed by Derrick) talked and laughed loudly, Derrick and Cam stared.

"Who is that?" Cam stuttered in an awestruck voice.

"Massie?" Kemp laughed. Cam hit him.

"No, the other girl," he said, gesturing towards Claire. She caught him staring and blushed, causing him to clear his throat. He walked over and she extracted herself from the other girls.

"Hi."

"Hey," he replied, breaking his gaze and looking down. "I'm Cam."

"Claire," she replied. She had heard of him from Massie; already she liked him.

Meanwhile, Derrick was staring at Massie. Had she always been like that? No, she had changed so much. She had filled out in all the right places, and her old, almost- too heavy to understand accent had faded into an attractive undertone.

"Derrick," Alicia snapped. He had only seen her a few minutes, and he was already falling. She gave up on him and turned her attention to the guy behind Massie. He was cute.

"Let's go in,"Kristen suggested, and they all gathered their stuff.

"Okay," Dylan declared as they all collapsed in the living room. "Here's how it works. Third floor is for the girls. Each room has two beds. Massie and Claire in 301, Alicia and Kristen in 302, and me by myself in 303. Second floor is Derrick and Cam in 201, Chris and Kemp in 202, and Josh in 203."

Massie and Claire grinned to eachother, as Josh secretly relaxed. He was grateful for his own room.

As everyone unpacked, Massie looked around the first floor. (she had already finished) There was a living room, dining room, kitchen with an island, and a smaller eating table. There were three bathrooms on the single floor, she noticed. Then she looked out. They were right by the beach, and further to the right she could see the boardwalk and a distant Ferris wheel.

After she had looked around, she found Derrick sitting lazily on the couch. She joined him.

"Oh, hey," he said, looking up and smiling. "I guess we're fast."

She sat and replied, "I guess so."

But, as they talked, Kristen and Alicia had a little conversation of their own.

"So, what do you think of Josh?" Alicia asked as they unpacked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Kristen shrugged. "Cute, I guess."

Alicia let a flicker of annoyance pass through her face unnoticed before she said, "Oh, well I thought you two would be cute together."

"He's Massie's," Kristen replied bluntly. Yes, everything was Massie's, including Derrick. His heart belonged to Alicia's now , but he would always be Massie's. Yet, Kristen hoped that someday he would realize that he didn't want Massie or Alicia. That he wanted the girl who woke up early just to run with him, and the girl who had said no to so many just hoping he'd ask one day. Because, yes, Kristen was in love with Derrick.

"He doesn't have to be," Alicia replied, her tone losing some of its unaffected vagueness and becoming more pointed.

"What are you saying?" Kristen asked, pausing.

"I'm saying," Alicia started, eyes gleaming, "that we break up Massie and Josh."

Immediately Kristen's conscience protested. Massie was her best friend, she couldn't hurt her like that! But, a nagging voice argued, maybe jealousy was the way to win Derrick over. And Massie, confident, strong, unaffected Massie, would find another, right? With this weak and wrong argument, Kristen didn't stop Alicia from explaining her plan. All they needed now was Dylan.

"One more thing," Kristen paused at the door. "Why do you hate Massie?"

"I don't hate her, but if I have to ruin her to save my relationship, so be it."

Kristen went into Dylan's room, knocking boldly.

"Come in," Dylan trilled.

"Dyl, Alicia and I have a proposition for you. I'm going to get Josh."

Dylan stared at her blunt manner.

"What are you talking about?"

Kristen repeated herself. "I'm going to get Josh." Dylan shook her head.

"He's going out with Massie," she smiled, obviously taking this as a weird joke. Kristen, though, didn't budge.

"She'll get over it." Dylan looked over at her, unbelieving.

"You aren't serious."

"But I am." Dylan shook her head again. What was happening? How could Kristen, who comforted Massie with her so many years ago be turning on Massie so quickly. Well, Dylan wouldn't put up with it.

"You won't. And besides," she whispered. "What about Derrick?" Kristen shrugged.

"Jealousy is the best policy."

"That's honesty, genius, which you aren't following at all."

"Come on," Kristen begged. "I love Derrick!"

Dylan stared at her. "And you think this is the way to win him over? You think he'll want you after whatever you're planning?"

"It's the only way," Kristen whispered. "I've tried everything, but there's always someone better in the way. First Massie, now Alicia. I've nothing else!"

"Gawd, do you even hear yourself? Has Alicia really made you that much of a bitch?" Kristen stood and narrowed her eyes.

"Easy for you to say. You've got Kemp in your own little world. Well, one day he'll leave you and you'll be nothing."

Dylan's words were final. "I met her when we were twelve. I stayed with her through everything that year and ever since. I won't desert her for anyone. Not even for you. If I remember, you were there too."

"Dylan," Kristen pleaded, determined to try one last time. "Ever since the moment we met I loved him. But then she came along. If I can't have his heart, then no one can."

"Get out," Dylan said monotonously. "I don't know you are, but you aren't my best friend and I want you out of this room."

"Fine!" Kristen yelled, running out. Dylan stood there, breathing angrily before storming out and running to Kemp's room.

She told him everything in one breath, not even caring that Plovert was there too.

"I don't even know who she is!" Dylan cried. Kemp looked to Plovert for help, but he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Sh, it's okay, calm down," Kemp said, smoothing her hair. "Let's just take a deep breath. There's a chance Alicia and Kristen will give up on this crazy idea and everything will be fine. You go back to your room and finish unpacking, okay? I'll go when I'm done."

Dylan nodded and smiled. "Okay, thanks, hon."

When she was gone Kemp turned to Plovert.

"So do you still like her after knowing she's a psycho?" Kemp joked. When Plovert turned to him, though, he was completely serious.

"I love her, Kemp."

"What?" Kemp ran a hand through his hair. "When did that happen?"

"I always loved her, but her heart already is his. Too bad he doesn't even know it." With that, he walked out. Kemp watched him, sighing.

"One day in and we already have a lovesick teenage boy, two crazed chicks, three hot girls, and two clueless guys," then, as an afterthought, he added, "and some new guy."

**enough drama for one chapter? Tell me what you think.**


	5. Jealously is The Best Policy

**as long as this isn't totally horrible, I'm satisfied. :) And this is a chapter where things really start rolling. Oh dear.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: The Clique isn't mine its Lisi Harrison's. <strong>

One week later and no real drama had unfolded yet. There was tension between Alicia and Dylan, as Alicia wanted Dylan to agree with her and Dylan wouldn't budge. Claire and Cam were now going out, while Derrick and Massie grew closer everyday.

While Massie insisted they were just friends, Cam didn't know about Derrick.

"Do you like Massie or what?" he asked Derrick one day as they sat in their room.

"I mean, yeah, she's my best friend." Cam rolled his eyes and stared at him, knowing he knew that wasn't what he meant.

"I mean yeah, I do. But… We're just friends. That's all we've ever been, and that's all we'll ever be. But that's not good enough for me anymore."

"Then what's holding you back?" Cam demanded. Derrick stared at him like he was crazy.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm with Alicia and she's with Josh."

"Look, dude," Cam said, getting completely serious. "Honestly, I know you don't care for Alicia and Josh seems more interested in Alicia than Massie right now."

"Really?" Cam nodded, than headed out the door for his date with Claire, leaving Derrick to his thoughts.

He really did love Massie, but… he couldn't leave Alicia, and besides, he knew that she didn't care for him that way. He was still her brother, the same as six years ago.

Cam raced down the sand and found Claire staring at the water, waiting for him.

"Hey," he said quietly.

She turned and smiled lightly.

"I love this place. I don't want it to end, ever." He laughed.

"Hey, at least you live in Florida. After this I go back to Westchester, where there's no ocean, and no Claire."

"When you leave I'll miss you so much," she whispered. "Look at us," she laughed. "We've got three weeks and we're already talking about leaving eachother."

"Then let's enjoy us," he smiled, and she nodded. They were quiet until Cam decided this was the perfect time.

"Claire?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

She was quiet, and when he saw her face he was surpised to see her crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just… happy," she smiled through her tears. "I thought that you maybe had some old feelings for Massie…."

"Massie? No way!" he exclaimed, making her giggle. "When I first saw you, everyone else disappeared. Trust me. I may have met her first, but I love you best, no matter what."

"That's good to know," she sighed contentedly.

Meanwhile, in the house Massie was looking for Josh. She walked into his room and saw something that made her run out, screaming.

Kristen had pushed Josh on the chair, kissing him right at the moment Massie walked in. Phase one, completed, she thought as she watched him run after her. But… there was that nagging conscience again, replaying Massie's hurt expression in her head over and over. She shook it away. It would all be worth it when she won Derrick.

"Massie, wait!" Josh called, running after her. She stopped suddenly, facing him with a glare that made him gulp.

"What?"

"Let me-"

"No. I saw what I saw, and much more. Do you think I didn't notice you and Alicia?" When Josh stuttered, she cut him off again.

"We're done, Josh Hotz. Of all the guys I've regretted dating, you're my biggest regret."

"Massie, I am so sorry." He tried to hug her but she pushed him away, eyes flashing.

"Don't you touch me." Josh was getting angry; couldn't she let him explain that it wasn't his fault?

"Oh, because only Derrick touches you?" Josh fired back. Massie narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I noticed how close you guys are. EVERYONE does. What, was I not good enough for you? Did I not do everything you asked? Was I not there for you? Huh?"

Massie took a step away from him. "No, you weren't there when my mom died! You weren't there when my grandma died either; you were too busy to even call!" She slapped him and ran, crying. As he watched her all the fire left him, leaving him there.

Kristen had caught up with him and tried to touch his shoulder.

"Josh, c'mon, she's gone-"

"You know why?" he shot back as his voice cracked. "Because of you."

Then he left Kristen there, speechless and unsure of what to do.

Massie stumbled blindly around the beach, finally running into something that thankfully was not a brick wall or pole. It was a guy.

"Woah, are you okay?" She looked up. He was holding her and giving her a concerned expression.

"Yeah," she stuttered. "Thanks."

"I'm Landon." She smiled. Landon. It had a nice ring.

"Massie."

"So, uh, do you need help getting back?" Landon asked as she brushed herself off.

"Oh, its fine, its just over there-" Landon smiled.

"Let me go with you." She only nodded as they began walking. She told him she had caught her boyfriend cheating.

"Oh. So I take it its over, then?" There was something in his eyes… almost…. Hope?

"Yeah," she sighed, "but right now I'm in no way ready for a new relationship."

He sighed as well. "I can understand that. Well, um, there's a beach party tonight. You should come, and bring all your friends, too."

Massie blushed. "Okay."

"Here's my number," he said, taking the phone she held out to him and enetered his number. He smirked. "I'll text you."

She nodded and watched him walk away before walking inside.

Everyone was waiting around the island when she walked in.

"Thank gawd you're okay!" Claire exclaimed, leaving Cam's embrace to hug Massie. Dylan joined in, while Alicia and Kristen ignored her.

"I'm fine," Massie assured them.

"Well, then, let's go eat!" Plovert exclaimed, and Dylan laughed.

"Oh, hey, so I met this guy Landon and asked us to a beach party tonight. Let's go there?" Everyone agreed until Claire asked,

"He asked us? Or he asked YOU?" Massie blushed. No one noticed Derrick's slight glower.

"I mean, I don't think he was very specific…" Dylan laughed and dragged Claire and Massie to the garage where the rented bikes were waiting.

Kristen asked Josh to hang back.

"What?" he said, looking after the girls longingly.

"I know you're really mad at me but… I wanna help you win Massie back." Josh looked at her.

"How?" Kristen took a deep breath. He had to agree, he just had to.

"I'll be your fake girlfriend and make her jealous." Again, with the jealousy thing, Kristen sighed to herself.

"Alright, I'm desperate," Josh said finally. Kristen was surprised; she hadn't expected him to agree so easily.

Meanwhile, Alicia and Derrick were having their own conversation.

"What?" Derrick was speechless. He had been planning to break up with Alicia, not the other way around!

"Yeah," Alicia said quietly with quivering lips. "I'm so sorry, but this isn't working out."

"Uh huh." Derrick was so surprised that was all he could say.

"You belong with Massie, and I was a fool to try and stop it."

"Yeah- wait what?" Alicia laughed.

"Come on, Derrick. Everyone sees it. Except for maybe you two."

"No way."

Alicia laughed quietly before walking away. The moment he couldn't see her face, however, her gentle act faded away. She wasn't about to let go of Derrick so easily. Her plan was simple: let Derrick have a little taste of his 'Massie', realize he belonged with Alicia, and then be tortured that she was with Josh until she broke it off with Josh. She faintly remembered Kristen, but brushed it away. Chris liked her; she could go with Chris or something.

The next morning after the party Massie found herself in her bed, but fully dressed. Images from the last night kept flashing by. By the time she had showered, she managed to piece it together. (**too lazy to type out the whole scene, but it isnt that important anyway)**

Landon had tired to make a move(even though he knew she didn't want him to) and Derrick had stopped him, much to her relief. She also vaguely remembered Kristen coming to the party with Josh but then spending the night talking with Chris while Alicia was with Josh. Then she realized she didn't care about Josh anymore.

"You okay?" Claire asked groggily from the other bed.

"Mm hm. Go back to sleep," Massie giggled. But Claire didn't even hear that, for she had already fallen asleep. Massie giggled again before going downstairs for breakfast.

Derrick was the only one down. He looked up and smiled.

"Morning, Block."

"Morning. Where is everyone?" He shrugged.

"Sleeping, probably. They stayed 'till two while I was left with the task of carrying you home. You're welcome, by the way."

"You carried me all the way back?"

"Yeah, well you fainted and nothing could wake you up."

"Oh, well, thanks."

"You know I would do anything for you." He looked up with so much emotion in his eyes that she knew where this was heading.

"Derrick-"

"Please, Massie," he begged. "If you didn't notice from how she was hanging on Josh all night, Alicia and I broke up. Block, I love you."

Massie shook her head furiously.

"Please, Derrick. I can't handle this, we're just friends, brother and sister, nothing more."

"Mass."

"I can't deal with this!" she cried. He felt like crying himself. All this time, he had been deluding himself, everyone had been wrong. She didn't feel that way for him, and she never would.

He gave up.

"Alright, Massie, I'll never mention it. Is that what you want?" She still stood there, head down, not answering, until he got impatient and slid off his stool, taking his bowl of cereal with him.

"Let me know when you can answer that."

Two stories up two girls were having a heated argument.

"-what happened to me getting Josh as my fake boyfriend?" Kristen demanded, referring to the night before. Alicia laughed.

"Get your own."

"We made a deal-"

"That you would get Josh. And you did. But I never said anything about what would happen if he was taken away."

"You really are a bitch! Dylan was right; what have I become?"

Alicia marched over and slapped her, hard. As Kristen clutched her stinging cheek.

"You know what you are?" Alicia spat. "You are a loser who thinks she can outsmart the devil herself and try to snag her boyfriend. Honey, it doesn't work like that."

Kristen glared so furiously that Alicia even took a step back.

"If you think for one second that your little side plan you've been keeping from me is going to work, then you're wrong. Keep going, and by the end of this trip everyone will hate you."

With that Kristen marched out, leaving Alicia seething.

Kristen ran right into Plovert, who was surprised to see the love of his life almost growling and breathing heavily.

"Woah," he said. "What happened?"

"Drama," she replied, attempting to lighten her voice.

"Alicia?"

Kristen looked at him, surprised. How did he know?

"I overheard Dylan," he said as if he had read her mind.

"Oh," she smiled. They stayed talking until Kristen forgot she had been mad and Plovert was determined to win her over.

"So, Kristen…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Kristen didn't realize it then, but she was getting herself in even deeper trouble just by that little world. Oh, the mistakes we make.

**so to recap:**

**Josh and Massie are OVER!**

**Derrick and Alicia are OVER! **

**Cam and Claire are going strong**

**Derrick and Massie are in an awkward position now**

**Kristen made a deal with the devil and got the horns**

**Alicia plans on getting back Derrick by making him jealous with Josh**

**Kristen says yes to Chris in hopes of winning Derrick**

**What happens next? God help these drama driven crazy teenagers. They're gonna end up killing eachother! (not literally)**


	6. Intervention?

**you may have noticed that I changed the rating. Well, I didn't really feel like cussing (even though only like one or two words) fit with a k+.**

**Disclaimer: don't own the clique, never have**

Massie was avoiding Derrick. Derrick was avoiding Alicia. Massie and Josh were trying a strained friendship. Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia weren't speaking. Kristen was slowly forgetting Derrick and falling for Plovert. Josh was in love with Alicia. And all this was happening with only a week and a half at the beachhouse left.

Kemp considered all of these things as he slowly drew patterns on Dylan's hand.

"What is it?" she asked, taking her head off his shoulder to smile at him.

"We need an intervention!" he announced. Dylan looked amused and surprised, sitting up and raising her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed.

"If this underlying drama doesn't stop it's gonna blow up and then we'll have a real problem," he said seriously. When she didn't answer, he asked, "What?"

"Did you just say something that made sense and was actually true?" she exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"The weirdest thing is happening to me on this trip. I think I may be the only sane one here." Dylan laughed again and Kemp joined in.

"Okay, sure, Dr. Phil," she smiled, and he knew she wasn't mad. "We'll have an intervention or whatever."

He beamed and thanked her.

"Okay," he said, sounding like an excited girl. "Get everyone in the living room in ten minutes."

Everyone filed in slowly. Cam and Claire first, sitting together on the loveseat. Plovert and Kristen, taking up a fourth of the long couch. Massie, who sat next to Dylan. Derrick, who sat on the other side of the room. Alicia and Josh came in last.

It was silent until Claire spoke up.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked, turning her gaze to Kemp. He gulped as everyone did the same.

"Look, everyone knows there's been 'drama'… and I think we should all just talk it out."

"You want us all… to talk it out?" Massie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I think it's a good idea," Dylan defended him, but still smiling at her friend.

"What are we, eleven?" Alicia fired out.

"Well," Derrick commented, cutting in. "If Kemp is the one organizing all of this, then we must be in more trouble than we know."

Everyone laughed, even Kemp.

"So, uh, what now?" Kristen asked, glancing at Dylan. Now that she was over Derrick, she wanted her and Massie back as her friends and Alicia out of her life.

"Okay," Kemp clapped his hands. "Who's first?"

Kristen glanced at Dylan and Massie again before speaking up. "I'll go, if all the guys leave."

Dylan glanced at Kemp and he stood, dragging all the guys with him.

"Okay, so." Kristen took a deep breath. This would be a long apology. "Look, Massie and Dylan, I'm so sorry for what I did to you both. Massie, I never even liked Josh and I'm so sorry if I hurt you. Dylan, you were so right. And Alicia," she turned menacingly to her. "I won't mention in front of them your reasons, but know that I think you're the lowest, most despicable girl I've ever met, and I'm done playing your games."

"Why did you kiss him, then?" Massie asked, no anger behind her words. Kristen looked down.

"Because I… I wanted him to help me get Derrick to like me. But… I don't like him any more," she said truthfully. She looked at Massie and Dylan.

Massie hugged her and so did Dylan. "You can move in with me," Dylan whispered.

Kristen smiled gratefully. "Thanks, guys." She turned to Alicia, triumphant.

"I have nothing to apologize for," Alicia replied indifferently. "Look, Massie tried to steal my boyfriend and I retaliated."

"I did no such thing and if you think for one second that that will excuse your behavior, you're wrong. You tricked Kristen, broke Derrick's heart, and now you're just playing with Josh when he really cares about you," Massie shouted. Claire shrank back. In all her years of knowing her, she had never seen Massie this angry.

"Will you just stop your stupid games and let it go?" Massie continued, growing angrier as Alicia turned away with an indifferent scoff. She stood in front of Alicia, glowering.

"I don't care how much you hate me or how poorly you were raised to turn out so badly. Look. At. Me!" Alicia turned, a little frightened.

"What you did was inexcusable and what's worse, you probably won't even stop. I feel sorry for you." With that, she stormed out, passing the guys with their mouths open and pressed to the door.

"Intervention's over," she growled as they hastily made way for her.

"Gawd," Claire sighed as she walked out. "I've never seen her that angry. Ever."

"Will she be okay?" Derrick asked, looking after her.

"Yeah, after she lets off some steam," Claire replied, not looking convinced. Frankly, she doubted Massie would ever forgive Alicia.

Josh found Alicia walking on the beach.

"Alicia!" he called, relieved when she paused and let him catch up with her.

"Oh, hey."

"You okay?" Alicia nodded sadly.

"Our plan isn't working. Derrick doesn't care." Of course. While he was in love with her, she was still worried about her ex.

"Why do you want him back so badly?"

"I don't know anymore," she shook her head. "Maybe its just that I'm only in love with the idea of Derrick. He was the perfect boyfriend, you know? Or maybe its that I'm secretly jealous of Massie and don't want her to have the one thing that once was mine."

"Or maybe both." He was hating this conversation. Couldn't she see that he didn't care about Derrick or Massie?

She laughed. "Yeah, maybe that's it."

"It's a shame," he said aloud. When she looked at him, confused, he added, "That you hate Massie. I think you guys could have been really good friends." She shook her head.

"I don't hate her. I never did," she replied softly. Josh sighed. He couldn't tell her how he felt, not now.

"Let's goin," he suggested, throwing his arm around her. She blushed and shrugged it off.

"Okay."

He followed, trying not to seem too upset.

Derrick and Josh were sitting around in Josh's room. Despite all the girls' drama, they had become good friends.

"So, what's with you and Alicia?" Derrick asked. Josh sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"You like her, right?" Josh nodded. "Well then? You're free, she's free…"

"She doesn't feel that way about me. I'm half about to give up, Derrick." From where Alicia was sitting with her ear pressed to the door, she stiffened.

"Don't," Derrick replied.

"What about Massie?"

"We're friends, Josh," Derrick replied. He knew he had no remaining feelings for Massie, just like Derrick had none for Alicia.

"Ask her out. Take her to that Ferris wheel or something." Derrick stood up.

"I will," he replied, making his way to the door. Alicia felt him walk over and scrambled away quickly. "And Josh, don't be a wuss about Alicia."

When she was sure he was gone, Alicia knocked on Josh's door quietly. He looked up, and nearly jumped to see the girl who had occupied his thoughts this whole time standing there.

"Can I come in?" she asked timidly. He smiled. He liked to think that she only showed this softer side to him. Little did he know that this was true.

"Sure."

"So, uh, Josh," she said quietly. "I heard you and Derrick just now."

He widened his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. "How much did you hear?" he whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Everything." That was it. This was where she would tell him she didn't want anything to do with him, and that their 'relationship' was over.

"And?" He didn't look up, choosing instead to stare at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I like you, Josh."

He looked up, surprised. "But I thought you-"

"I thought I did, remember? I told you that. But… you're the one for me," she smiled.

He got up and hugged her. Finally, he sighed to himself as she melted in his embrace.

**okay so right now i feel like im talking to myself. Do you guys like it? Do you hate it? Please respond...**

**Im wondering if I should continue this. I have it all written out but... i feel pathetic if im writing to myself :P**


	7. The Ferris Wheel and More

**if there's anyone there, I'm really sorry for not updating!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the clique**

Derrick finally got enough nerve to knock on Massie and Claire's door.

"Hi," Claire greeted, with a mischeivious smile on her face. Something to do with Cam, Derrick thought offhandedly as he stepped in and spotted Massie.

"Oh, hey," she said, not taking her eyes off her computer screen.

"So, um…" he trailed off. Claire, knowing where this was going, nudged him towards her.

"I thought maybe you'd like to go on the Ferris wheel tonight," he said, anxiously waiting inside as she looked up.

"Derrick…"

"As friends, Mass," Claire piped up behind Derrick. Derrick smiled while Massie resisted glaring.

"Exactly," Derrick agreed. "What do you say? I know you want to go."

Massie pondered it. She really did want to go. She could go with the girls but they might bring their boyfriends and Massie would be a third wheel. Besides, no harm could come from one night, right? Maybe through this they could get past this awkward state and become best friends again.

"If we're only going as friends…" she replied dubiously. Derrick squashed his urge to do a victory dance and smiled instead.

"Just friends," he promised. Massie still looked doubtful when he left, but she still agreed.

Massie met Derrick on the first floor. She instantly hated Claire for making her dress up when she saw Derrick walk in with a t- shirt and jeans.

"Claire," she explained before he could comment on her dress.

"It looks good," he smiled, opening the door for her. Claire and Cam watched them and Claire sighed.

"They belong together."

"I know, babe, I know," Cam agreed.

When Massie stepped onto the Ferris wheel cart, she was surprised at how slowly it moved.

"How long does it take to get around?" she asked Derrick when the man closed the door, leaving them alone in the little compartment.

"I think about half an hour," he replied, glancing at his watch. They passed the time easily, admiring the view and talking about everything except what Derrick wanted to talk about most.

When they walked back Massie thanked Derrick.

"You're welcome," he smiled, pausing when they reached the door. He leaned in slowly, and Massie knew she had to get away, fast. But she stood frozen as he leaned further and further until he made contact.

Before she could stop herself, she deepened the kiss. What was she doing? She pulled away hastily.

"Derrick, we're just friends!" she cried before running in and leaving him heartbroken.

As he silently walked in, head hung, he felt moisture in his eyes. Derrick Harrington wouldn't cry over Massie Block, he thought to himself as he blinked it away. So much for his grand plan, he sighed as he trudged up the stairs.

The next few days Massie avoided Derrick like he was a plague. With only two days to go, Derrick gave up and left her alone. This concerned everyone, but they knew there was nothing to be done or said.

Finally, Derrick and Massie found themselves alone.

"Look Massie," Derrick finally said, breaking the silence with words like a knife. "I'm sorry I tried to take our friendship farther."

"Derrick-" she tried to start, tears stinging her eyes.

"Let me finish. I shouldn't have done that and I hope we'll still be friends." With that, he left, leaving Massie to figure out what had just happened.

The night before they left they all went out to dinner.

"Okay, okay!" Kristen called, standing as everyone quieted. She smiled at Chris beside her before speaking.

"Let's make a pact. Next year we'll be going our separate ways in college, and I say we come back here next year. We've all made friends, new and old, and I don't want to let you guys go," she said. She smiled at all the girls while Alicia and Massie shared a tentative glance.

They were both going to the University of Chicago next year, they had found out, and so was Claire. Massie had finally lessened her wrath on Alicia and they were on the rocky road to acquaintances.

Dylan banged her glass of Coke (none of them drank) on the table and smiled.

"Ah- greed." As everyone raised their glasses, Massie glanced at Derrick.

He was staring at her with a hollow and almost pained expression. When everyone drank, he nodded at her and downed his whole cup before pushing back his chair and walking out. Everyone watched him before turning their gaze to Massie.

"Well?" Chris asked. Massie looked at him, then everyone else. She sighed, running after Derrick as everyone else shared knowing glances.

"Derrick?" she called, running out onto the shore.

"What?" He was shoving his suitcases into a taxi.

"Where are you going?" she asked, confused. He slammed the trunk shut and climbed into the passenger seat.

"The airport," he replied. "I changed my flight to tonight."

"And you didn't mention it to me?"

"What's the point?" he asked, shaking his head, and she knew he wasn't talking about the flight.

"Derrick-"

"I'll see you next year, Massie." As he nodded at the driver, Massie took a step back, nodding weakly.

He had left her watching him walk away, just she had done to him so many years ago.


	8. Reuniting Friends Sort Of

**i would just like to say that I would really appreciate reviews! my mom has recently taken to comparing me to my older sister, who had two stories published in the local newspaper by the time she was thirteen.**

Massie drifted between consciousness and sleep as she groggily watched Claire and Alicia gossip on the two seats next to her. She caught snatches of it in broken phrases.

"- I haven't seen Josh since Christmas-"

"-Cam said he had a surprise for me-"

"-Derrick's bringing his girlfriend, Olivia-" At this, Massie stiffened. She sat up, shaking away some of her messy hair and joinging the conversation.

"Derrick has a new girlfriend?" she asked, while Claire and Alicia glanced at eachother before answering slowly.

"Yeah, Olivia Ryan," Claire replied, watching her best friend for any concerning reactions. Massie noticed, and tried her best to shrug.

"Oh," was her nonchalant response. And while the conversation strayed away from Derrick, Massie's thoughts stayed on him.

Last summer she had ruined her chances with him. She had refused him, believing that she didn't love him, but a year without evem a word from him had made her see differently. She did love him, but it was too late.

"We will be arriving in our destination shortly. Please, return to your seats and fasten your seat belts as we begin our descent. Thank you for flying with Delta airlines, and we hope to see you soon," said the speaker above their seats.

"So, Massie," Claire whispered as Alicia leaned in to hear as well. "Are you sure you're okay with living with the guys the first two weeks?"

"It's fine," she assured them. "Layne won't be here the whole time and when she's gone I can move back in with you guys."

"Okay…" Alicia replied, not looking entirely convinced and slightly guilty. Layne, a good friend of theirs was staying the first two weeks. But, as the new house they had rented could only hold six each, Massie had to live in the guys house until she left.

She was the only one fully willing to do it. All the guys were like her brothers, she had assured them, and living with them wouldn't be a problem.

As they stepped off the plane Derrick and a girl they could only assume as Olivia were waiting for them.

"Oh my gawd!" Olivia exclaimed. "You guys must be Claire, Massie, and Alicia! I've like, heard so much about you guys!" Alicia raised her eyebrows at Derrick, and he shrugged.

"Hey, Derrick," Claire greeted happily. He smiled at her and then turned to Massie.

"Hey, Massie," he said, waiting for her response.

"Hi, Derrick," she mustered as everyone turned to the taxi waiting for them.

"Kemp, get out!" Massie shrieked as she grabbed the towel off the rack and closed the shower curtain.

"Wrong door!" he exclaimed hurriedly, slamming the door shut. Massie took a deep breath before checking the lock and stepping into the shower.

She loved living with all the guys but seriously, she was trying to take a shower. One more week, she sighed to herself. One week until she could move in with the girls, and this privacy issue would no longer be a problem. One week too long, in her opinion.

Kemp ran into the living room, laughing. Derrick and Cam looked up from their video game with interest.

"Dude, what'd you do to Massie?" Cam asked as Derrick paused the game, referring to the scream they had just heard.

"I accidently walked in on her taking a shower," Kemp muttered quietly, amusement gone at the thought of Derrick finding out what he had just- accidently- done.

"You what?" Derrick exclaimed angrily. Cam just sighed because he knew that Derrick, contrary to his adamant and often assurances that he was in love with Olivia.

"Don't worry your little head, Derry poo," Kemp cooed, using Olivia's much hated nickname for Derrick. "I didn't see anything- not that I'd want to. She's like, my sister." Derrick shook his head and walked out, leaving Cam to follow and Kemp to wonder what was up with his friends.

"You okay, man?"

Derrick sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "I don't know."

"It's Massie, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I spent the whole year trying to get over her and distracting myself with girls like Olivia. Now that we're back I…"

"Well, what do you expect me to say?"

Derrick sighed heavily and nodded gravely, understanding what he meant. "I know, I know I'm with Olivia but... well what do you think?"

"Honestly? That you'd have a pretty good chance."

"What?" Cam's reply brought a a surprised yet half- hopeful expression to Derrick's face. "What did you just say?"

"Try again, Derrick. You know Claire told me she didn't date one guy the whole year?" Derrick shook his head.

"I won't go through that again. If she likes me, she'll come out with it, not me." Cam raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"We're talking about Massie, Derrick."

"I won't humiliate myself in front of her like that again," Derrick repeated, walking back to the game they had left paused without another word. Cam sighed, his mind only on how stubborn his best friend could be.

"You okay?" He jumped at the sound of Claire's voice.

"Oh hey," he said as she joined him. "How are you?"

"Good," she replied distractedly. Something was on her mind.

"What's wrong?" When she didn't answer, he glanced at her. She was crying.

"Honey, talk to me, what's wrong?" She shook her head, tears splattering.

"Cam," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"What is it?"

"I did something wrong- terrible."

"It can't be that bad," he assured her, smoothing away some of her tears. "You know I love you."

"I... I, I..."

"Claire, just tell me."

"Don't say that!" she cried, stumbling away from him. "Please, please don't say you love me."

"Claire-" Cam was completely and utterly bewildered as she hung her head in front of him.

"I don't deserve it," she whispered.

"What happened," he demanded, quiet but firm.

"I… I cheated on you, Cam." It hurt him. A lot. But he remained still as she kept going, broken breaths breaking in every so often. "Cam, I never meant for it to happen! But he was so charming and, and he wouldn't give up, and… and you were so, so far away that I…"

"Do Alicia or Massie know?" he asked in the same quiet voice. He watched without reaction as she shook her head sadly and clutched her hair with her hands.

"It was only once, Cam, but I know I can't be forgiven. I'm so, so sorry." She ran from him, not surprised when he didn't follow, and yet still heartbroken. Instead, he walked robotically into the house and sat on the couch. His sweet Claire, his wonderful girlfriend. She had cheated on him.

All their friends noticed the change. Cam no longer sat next to Claire, or even acknowledged her. Claire accepted this with a sorrowful and longing expression. No one knew the reason, as Cam didn't want to talk about it and Claire was too afraid to confess. She felt awful inside, but knew nothing could or should be done. Her Cam was better off without her.

"What was his name?" He startled her by addressing her for the first time in days.

"Chris Abeley," she managed to choke out before he turned away, emotionless.

Though it was only four words, she cherished them. They were quite possibly the last words he would ever say to her, or at least in her dejected and lonely mind. Massie, who had been trying to get the reason out of Cam tactfully- to no avail- was determined to know the reason, and she had set her personal deadline to find out before she moved into the girl's rooms.

"Claire," Massie demanded one night as they were shopping. It was only Claire and Massie, as everyone else had plans. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you," Claire replied sadly. "You'll hate me."

"Claire… this isn't right. You and Cam were the perfect couple, and I can't see you two apart."

"Like you and Derrick?" Claire shot back. Her guilt and depression was getting the best of her.

"I don't- we're not talking about that now," Massie hissed.

"Why not?" Claire demanded. "Massie, you two belong together. But the only thing holding you back is yourself. Why can't you just let go and be happy?"

"Claire," Massie repeated, sounding final, "We're not talking about that."

"You can't keep going on like this," Claire continued, ignoring Massie. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love." She meant Cam, of course, but her words hit Massie hard.

"Oh, I don't know loss?" Massie replied, tears stinging. "I suppose you think losing your precious Cam is such a tragedy. I lost my mom, Claire, and I couldn't even be there with her because I was stuck here. What do you call that if it isn't loss?" she demanded, storming away and furiously wiping her hot tears away.

The minute she left Claire realized what she had done. She hadn't meant any of it! But she had hurt Massie, she knew. Claire sighed and ran after her, knowing it was no use. She had lost Massie, for the time being, like she had lost Cam.

Derrick stood in front of Olivia as she rambled on endlessly. He had to do it.

"Olivia," he said, interrupting her. She stopped and looked at him expectantly. "I… I'm breaking up with you." At first, nothing happened as Olivia proccessed his words.

"What?"

"Olivia, I can't do this anymore." Olivia looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Derrick… don't do this."

"I'm sorry."

Olivia blinked away her tears, and Derrick realized that this had meant something to her. That he had meant something to her

"But, Derrick, I…" Olivia couldn't say it. She couldn't lie and say she loved him because she knew in her heart she didn't, and Derrick knew it.

"Then I'm leaving," Olivia said, grabbing her jacket and turning away from him. But she couldn't just walk away so easily.

"I know you know in your heart that we were never meant to be," Derrick called after her quietly. Olivia spun around and slapped him across the face.

"You think life is some cliché fairytale where every prince marries their princess? Grow up Derrick. Even I'm not naiive."

"Olivia you don't have to do this. You don't have to end it by storming away in an angry rage. Now that's cliché." She almost slapped him again, but then stopped herself.

"You don't even sound sorry," she spat bitterly. " I was just another girl to mess with for the infamous Derrick Harrington. God, I even thought that-" She stopped herself.

She turned towards the door, letting the anger in her words fade away.

"I hope you find your princess, Derrick," she whispered before swinging it open and running out.

Derrick sighed and collapsed onto a nearby chair.

"So do I," he muttered.

Olivia was gone in the morning. No one dared ask Derrick because he didn't leave his room all morning.

"Gawd," Kristen sighed, collapsing into a chair next to Chris. It was lunchtime, but no one had come down because everyone was avoiding everyone, all for different reasons.

"I know," Chris agreed. They had to do something.

"This is crazy. Cam and Claire were like… they seemed so…"

"Perfect," Chris finished for her. She nodded, chewing on a carrot thoughtfully.

"Exactly."

"So what do we do now?" Chris asked as Kristen glanced at him.

"I have NO idea." They both thought for a minute before Chris got an idea.

"I got it! An intervention!" Kristen made a face and shook her head, refusing. "What's wrong with it? It worked perfectly last time?"

"Perfectly?" Kristen scoffed. "If I remember correctly, Massie was this close to murdering Alicia and she stormed out of the room. You call that perfect?"

Chris shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe I forgot the details…"

"Maybe we should just let everything work itself out," Kristen sighed. "And if that's the case, I heard there's a great party down the street." Chris laughed.

"Friend dilemmas to party so fast?" he teased. Kristen laughed.

"Since when did you start using words like dilemma?"

"College does that to you, babe," he smirked. Kristen rolled her eyes and stood.

"Okay, so party tonight? I'll go tell the girls."

He nodded and watched as she hurried away. He still couldn't believe she was his. After all those years of waiting and watching, she was finally his.

Derrick downed another drink as he watched everyone dance. Or, more specifically, Massie with some random guy. The third random guy to be exact.

"Derrick?" Claire said timidly, breaking him from his silent brooding. "Do you want to dance?" With another glance at Massie, he nodded and put down his cup.

"So are you upset about Olivia?" she asked as they danced. He let out a hollow laugh.

"Honestly? I couldn't care less about Olivia."

"Oh."

"How are you and Cam?"

"Derrick," she said warningly.

"Honest question, sorry." But he wasn't sorry and they both knew it. Derrick knew the truth.

"Tell him I'm sorry, okay?" All of a sudden the blonde in his arms was blubbering. "Tell him I hate myself for doing what I did and I don't deserve him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't make me say it out loud, Derrick, I'm miserable enough as it is-"

"No. What do you mean you don't deserve him? You're funny, sweet, nice, and you just made a mistake."

"You really think that?" she sniffed, her tears lessening.

"I do."

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were leaning in and-

"What do you think you're doing?" Cam pushed between them as they jumped apart.

"Cam-" Derrick started, but Cam glared.

"You shut up, Harrington."

"Cam, I don't know what happened! We were just dancing and it came out of no where-" Claire rushed to explain.

"Always comes out of no where, doesn't it?" Cam spat bitterly. They were drawing a crowd now; a crying blonde, an angry guy, and a bewildered friend were always a point of interest at parties.

"Massie, tell him it didn't mean anything. It was just a spur of the moment-" Claire felt herself go limp as her friend stared down at her coldly.

"I didn't see any of that, Kuh- laire." Massie was beyond hurt, and in no mood to defend her 'friend'.

"Alright, alright!" Alicia ran forward, pushing apart Massie and Claire while Kemp and Josh rushed forward to refrain Cam. Chris pulled Derrick away, who was still in astate of confusion over what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Chris demanded when they were outside and walking out. Before he could reply, Kristen walked out, sighing.

"Well, party's over. The guy said- or rather, slurred- that if we were gonna have a fight we better not do it in his house." As Derrick shrugged off Chris' grip and started to walk towards the house, Chris shook his head.

"I don't think any of us are in a partying mood anymore, Kris."

**OH. No. THEY. DIDN'T! What on earth were those two crazies thinking?**

**So what do you think? Will Derrick ever get Massie? We shall see... **

**And I would just like to say... thank you for the reviews! A total of FIVEE! (and if you detected a trace of sarcasm in there, don't worry. You're right) i was hoping to get more but thanks anyway! ( and that was sincere)**


	9. Crushed

**Hi again! So I have a really bad habit of not posting for forever... and then posting some haha.**

The tension between Cam, Claire, Derrick, and Massie was so intense that everyone made excuses when the four were in the same room. Massie moved in with Alicia, who had had a whole room to herself before while Claire stayed put. Cam did the same and moved in with Kemp.

Derrick found Massie alone in her room one night, shoving books back onto the bookshelf.

"Can I come in?" She didn't answer, and so he took it as a yes.

"What do you want, Derrick?" There it was- the indifferent, monotonous voice that Massie had been practicing for when she finally had to face Derrick. She felt a little flicker of satisfaction when she saw him cringe.

"Massie, the kiss was totally and completely out of no where and meant absolutely nothing to either of us."

"I don't care."

"You don't care?" he asked incrediously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm over you." She felt in power saying that as she turned away from him to get something from her bag. It was over, she told herself as she turned away from him and there was no reply.

"So you were into me?" She gasped. He was closer than she expected, his breath practically fanning across her cheek.

"I never said that," she stuttered, spinning away from him. "That's not what I... forget it."

"What's holding you back?" He demanded, determined not to be sidetracked.

"I won't be hurt again," she whispered. He didn't answer, waiting patiently for an explanation. This was what he had been waiting for- they were finally talking about it, after years of avoiding and changing the subject.

"There was this guy. His name was Dempsey. He was Claire's neighbor in tenth grade. He- we went out for four months before I found him with one of my best friends… he was drunk," Massie's voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear her when she continued.

"I never knew he drank and… when I yelled at him he… he called me a lot of things and said a lot of stuff I won't be forgetting anytime soon… and he said things I never want to think about, ever." Massie looked at Derrick with a pained expression.

"You have no idea how much he hurt me, with his words I mean. He never called after that, or even bothered to stop by. I…"

"Massie, I would never do that to you." Massie laughed without joy.

"Dempsey would have said the same thing two days before it happened."

"Massie-"

"Don't make me do this, Derrick. I'm just not ready." Massie replied calmly.

"I love you, and we both know you love me so why can't you just let go of the past?" Derrick asked her quietly.

"Let go of the past," Massie repeated. "That's what everyone says. Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I don't want to forget."

"Then that's your final word on the subject?" he asked, his eyes betraying his emotions. Massie shut her own and ignored the voice in her head that was screaming no.

"I just need to think," Massie whispered. Derrick shook his head.

"That's as good as a yes."

"Massie's leaving," Alicia informed Josh as they walked home from a movie.

"What?"

"She says she can't handle the whole Claire- Derrick thing. She's renting an apartment in Chicago 'till the beginning of the year."

"That's bad."

"Bad doesn't cut it, Josh."

"What do we do?"

"What can we do?" Alicia sighed in response. "She's leaving in less than a week!"

"I'm going to tell Derrick." Josh started walking faster but Alicia pulled him back.

"Don't! Massie would kill me if she knew I told you!"

"Who says she has to know?" he asked, smiling mischieviously. Alicia tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Okay…" she said doubtfully. "But ONLY if you say you overheard us. Agreed?"

Josh rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. "Alright."

"She what?" Derrick exclaimed. Josh nodded gravely.

"Her taxi is supposed to leave at eight tomorrow morning."

"Call off the taxi," Derrick told him.

"But-"

"Call it off but don't tell Massie."

"What are you planning?" Josh asked as he watched his friend pace around the room in an anxious fashion.

"You'll see." Was Derrick's simple but loaded answer. Josh sighed, knowing there was no use in trying to taking his questions farther and ran off to find Alicia to update her.

Massie glanced at her watch- eight o' clock. Any second now her taxi would come and take her away from this place. She had asked Alicia to stay inside, but knew she was watching from the window.

She felt her phone buzz and glanced at it.

Alicia: Mass dont go

Massie: Leesh…

Alicia: I know youre scared of getting hurt but youve known derrick since you were twelve. Cant you make an exception?

Massie: its too late for that

Alicia: its never too late

Massie: whats that supposed to mean?

Massie: Leesh?

Massie threw her phone down into her bag. Fine. If that was how Alicia was going to be, then so be it.

A honk startled her out of her thoughts. She smiled in relief, grabbed her bags, opened the passenger door and screamed.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. Derrick shrugged.

"I heard you were leaving," Derrick replied, taking her bag from her and throwing it in the backseat.

"We aren't doing this, Derrick," she warned.

"So you're just gonna avoid this topic every time you see me? Good luck."

Massie pushed him- or tried to- out of his seat.

"Don't keep avoiding this," he said, staying put. The driver didn't even breathe as they stared eachother down. He kept looking between them with an interested expression.

"So, um… do you still need this cab or should I go…?" he asked, breaking the silence nervously.

"No," Massie snapped just as Derrick replied, "Yes."

So the driver stayed put, unsure of what to do. At any rate, he couldn't leave until they got out and besides, this was like a T.V. drama waiting to happen.

"Even if you manage to get me out of here and go to the airport, you won't get far. Claire will be waiting for you," he smirked.

"Gawd, is there a whole conspiracy against me?" she muttered sarcastically.

"Massie, I know you're scared but… how can you even think for a moment that I would ever even think of doing something like that to you? You know me. You don't need to avoid this."

"I'm used to avoiding things. That's how I dealt with my mom's death and that's how I'm trying to deal with this now. But you're making me face headfirst."

"And-"

"And- hold on," Massie pulled out her phone. She didn't need to read the text message but she figured she would stall while she still could.

"Mass-"

"Hold on." The text was from Cam. "Ehmagawd."

"What is it?"

She ignored him, sliding into the backseat and barking at the driver, "Hospital. Now!"

As they sped away, Derrick turned to face her, his expression full of concern.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Claire."

"Cam?" Claire's voice was soft and groggy as she took in her surroundings. Cam nearly sighed from relief.

"I'm here," he whispered, holding her hand. She smiled.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" she asked, sounding like a little girl. Cam refrained from laughing and instead nodded.

"I almost lost you, Claire. You are most definitely forgiven."

"Good," Claire replied. "I'm hungry."

"The doctor will be in soon. Maybe he'll bring you some food."

Claire nodded and smiled slowly. Then she noticed the cast on her arm.

"Cam?"

"Hm?"

"What's on my arm?"

"A cast, hon." The doctor had warned this would happen. The medicine they had given her would make her disoriented, confused, and forgetful for the first few hours.

Claire took her time to answer, studying it before letting it fall back next to her.

"Oh. Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?" Cam glanced at his watch.

"Almost ten. Massie and Derrick will be here any moment."

"Good," Claire said, closing her eyes. "But what about everyone else?"

"Sleeping," Cam responded jokingly, but it was true. No one had answered at either house.

"Cam?"

"Yeah, Claire?"

"I'm hungry."

Before he could figure out how to respond, Massie burst in the door with an annoyed doctor and an amused Derrick.

"-I think you should just calm down, Ms. Block."

"Calm down? My best friend is possibly on her death bed and you- oh my gawd, Claire!" Massie flew to her side.

"She only has a broken arm," the doctor muttered. Then he glanced around. "I'll come back later when all the visitors are gone, okay Claire?" Claire nodded.

"Are you feeling okay, Claire?" Massie asked. Clare pointed to her mouth like a baby.

"I'm hungry."

"Hear that, Doc?" Massie barked. "She's hungry!"

"I'll go get her something," he stuttered. As he passed Derrick, he mumbled, "That woman scares me."

Derrick let out a half- restrained laugh that came out like a snort. When Massie turned to glare at him, he pointed to the doctor who nearly ran out of the room.

"How are you, Claire?" Massie asked, turning back to her friend.

"Good, much better than you probably think," Claire smiled. Massie laughed a little too.

"The text Cam sent me nearly gave me a heart attack. He really freaked me out," Massie sighed, shaking her head at Cam.

"Because he was freaking out himself," Claire giggled, glancing at him as he and Derrick went out of the room. Claire sat up, some of the medicine starting to wear off.

"So Massie… you aren't leaving?"

"Are you kidding?" Massie exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "And leave my best friend a cripple?"

"Wow, thanks."

"You know I love you," Massie teased. Claire laughed softly, then glanced at the door.

"And Derrick?"

"I, I don't know."

"I don't get it, Massie," Claire, said truthfully. "I know you're afraid of getting hurt but if that's the case why not just let him walk out of your life with a direct no? Why keep him where he is and cause him more heartbreak?"

Massie stuttered incoherently, training her gaze to her nervously twisting hands.

"Because I'm more scared of losing him, Claire," she finally whispered. Claire sighed and put her good arm around her friend.

"You can't keep doing this, Massie. You're only hurting both of you and eventually he'll walk out. And that will be worse."

"I know, I know," Massie sighed. "But I don't know what is wrong with me! Every time I get ready to say yes a no slips through my lips before I can stop myself."

"Then tell him you need space," Claire responded simply. "Tell him you don't want a love declaration, you want a quiet date."

"I don't know if that's what I want, though. We've known eachother for so long that it'll just be awkward," Massie sighed.

Claire saw her friend's internal struggle and put her hands over hers, saying, "Then what do you want?"

**and now its close to the end...! I'm posting a poll so that maybe... if you don't want to review you can answer ONE question instead? Up to you, but thanks for reading!**


	10. An Ending Is Just the Beginning

**and this is the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews, although the more the merrier ;). So... here it is!**

Massie walked out a little later, quieter than usual. Cam and Derrick were sitting in nearby chairs, but stopped talking when she approached them.

"I got a hold of Alicia," Derrick said when she collapsed onto a seat. "They're on their way."

"Thank goodness," Massie sighed, studying him a little. When he noticed she turned away, blushing. Cam noticed, too, and decided it would be a good time to stand.

"I'll go check on Claire," he said, and left the two alone.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Massie asked when he was gone. Derrick Harrington didn't blush, but he came pretty darn close.

"Uh, you know, sports," he replied lamely. Both saw through it, but Massie chose to let it go.

"Guys," she said, rolling her eyes. She then averted her attention to his fingers drumming on his chair.

"Only three days left," she said quietly.

"So I take it you aren't you aren't leaving, then?"

"No."

"Good," he smiled. She returned it, the end of Claire's conversation ringing in her ears.

"Do you remember how we used to build sandcastles as kids?" His random question caught her off guard, but she nodded anyway.

"I built a castle a year ago. I built it around the idea that someday, you would love me."

"Derrick-"

"Massie, I'm a hopeless romantic, I'll admit it. But I even I know that I'll have to give up someday, and I will. But until then, you'll either have to say yes or put up with me for-"

Massie smiled and kissed him. When she pulled away, he looked stunned.

"What was that?"

"Me telling you to shut up," she replied, grinning. Derrick, once he got over the shock, started smirking like an idiot.

"So I guess this means you like me after all, huh?"

Massie blushed and playfully shoved him on the arm, which earned her a loving, bone- crushing hug.

"Shut up," she replied, but she was smiling.

Cam chose to walk in at that point, overjoyed with Claire's progress and not at all noticing what he had stumbled onto. But then he glanced between them- Massie's slight blush and Derrick's annoyed expression- and said, "Did I miss something?"

Kemp smiled at Dylan as she yawned, her head resting on his shoulder. But then he remembered what he was about to do, and his smile dropped.

"Dylan, we need to talk." She looked at him with tired eyes and nodded. They had just returned from the hospital and everyone was exhausted.

They walked out onto the beach, and when Dylan reached for his hand he discreetly avoided it. If she noticed that something was amiss, she did not show it. Kemp tried not to feel nervous as his sister's words from earlier rang in his ears.

"I got a call from my sister, Nichole, today." It was the first thing either of them had said since their exit from the house, and she nodded, waiting for more. He gulped, the words coming out painfully slow in hopes that they wouldn't all pour out at once.

"She was talking about her best friend, Ashley."

"And?"

"Ashley's in, uh, some trouble." Dylan glanced at him briefly before returning her gaze to the unvarying sand beneath them.

"What kind of trouble?"

"She's… she's pregnant, Dyl." She didn't respond but stopped walking, and didn't look up when he stood beside her. "Dylan…"

"Don't tell me," she said in a hard voice. "I know what you're going to say, but don't say it." Her voice shook and he rested his arm on her waist, but she shook him away, looking straight at his face. "I don't want to hear why this matters to you, because I know. I can already tell."

"Dylan, it was a long time ago, way before we met." Dylan's raised eyebrows made him cower in shame.

"We've been together for longer than nine months."

"She kept it a secret," he replied in a low voice. "A secret from me."

"What a shame." Sarcasm dripped off every word. Kemp took a deep breath and she felt herself tense.

"Dylan… you know I can't be with you." She closed her eyes, not willing to let her tears spill. "I… I have a kid."

"So that's it then." She turned away from him so her tears could fall, but he spun her back around.

"I love you, but you know I can't… I can't burden you. I won't."

"Is that what you call it?" she laughed dryly. He flinched at the coldness of her words. "Well, then, I guess I'm free, aren't I?"

Kemp closed his eyes, his face tight with pain. He had no other choice. "I'm sorry, Dylan."

He opened them when he heard her ragged breath. She was silently sobbing in front of him, but when he reached for her she turned, her voice thick with tears.

"I'm going for a drive." Kemp couldn't follow, and watched she stumbled away from him with his loss raging in his heart. His insides screamed to chase after her like a hopeless romantic, assure her everything would be okay and that somehow, they would find a way through together. But instead he stood frozen and heartbroken.

"Has anyone seen Dylan?" Kemp asked, breaking up the loose group of friends hanging around the island counter. Massie shook her head, took in his frantic expression, and detached herself from Derrick to peer at him cautiously.

"Why?"

Kemp just shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "She's just been gone for awhile, that's all."

Massie raised her eyebrows but he turned away to answer the ringing telephone behind him. "Hello?" he asked, dearly hoping it was Dylan.

The truth was much, much worse than he could have imagined. He hung up with a grim expression, and the chatter died down as he turned back to his friends.

"Call a cab, guys. We're going back to the hospital."

On the hurried car ride over, he was able to explain to his confused friends the gist of things; Ashley's pregnancy, Dylan's car accident, and the half- fight that had taken place just before it.

"She's in critical condition," he sighed heavily, worry ripping through every thought. "They say…" his voice cracked. "They say she might not make it." After that, he was mute and left everyone to their own thoughts as the taxi fell silent.

Kemp was the first one out the door, the first one to race through the unfortunately familiar hallways and pause at her room, dread filling his mind. The doctor passing nodded to him, his face grim.

He walked in and immediately fell to her side. He looked at nothing but her face; he didn't want to see the blood that still remained seeping through. Her expression was feeble as she slowly took his hand into her own.

"You were right," she breathed, closing her eyes as if the words had tired her out. "But I'll always love you."

He blinked hard to stop the tears, but they came anyway, splashing onto her hair and soaking the bandages that wrapped around her body.

"I'll love you forever," he whispered back, his voice cracking. "But you'll recover. You have to."

She only smiled lightly, closing her finger over his as she shut her eyes. "I love you," she whispered. Then she was still.

Kemp could not look at her peaceful face that seemed so dull compared to her old, always energetic expressions. He could not bear to glance up at the blank monitor that was proof she was really gone. Instead he stood, running away from the room and past his friends' anxious faces. He couldn't face them now.

His only true love was gone. And all he had left was a child that came with a troubled mother. His life seemed bleak; his prospects gone. And maybe he was being melodramatic, but he didn't care. Dylan Marvil was gone, never again to run into his arms.

The funeral was small and uneventful. Everyone was present, including Dylan's mother, who had never been close to her youngest daughter. Merri-lee Marvil took in the funeral with a stoic expression as if preparing for a show, and she talked to no one. The second it concluded she was out the door and on her way back to New York.

The girls cried like they were supposed to, and the men tried to act strong, but no one seemed as upset as Kemp.

His eyes were dry, perhaps because all his tears had already been cried out, but they were haunted and he alone felt responsible for her death. He passed through the funeral like a ghost, walking up the aisle until he saw her coffin.

He stood there, staring, and it was a long time before anyone noticed the tears streaming out of his eyes. He was the most heartbroken of all of them, to be sure.

Derrick walked with Massie out when it was over, silently filing out like everyone else.

He stopped her before the exit, taking both her hands.

"Massie…"

She waited for him with a curious expression.

"Kemp made me realize what … what losing you would do to me. I wouldn't be strong enough to go through that."

"Derrick…"

"I need you in my life, Massie. I can't live without you. I love you with all my heart and… I want to ask you something."

Her eyes widened as he got down on one knee. This wasn't happening!

"Massie Block, I love you. I know you won't say yes to a marriage just yet, but that's not what I'm asking for. All I want is a promise that someday you will say yes, when the time comes." Massie felt tears brimming. It was just too much to feel; Dylan's death and now, this. She was confused but she knew her answer as she wiped a happy but sad tear from her eyes.

"I promise," she whispered. "Forever 'till death do us part."

**I really hope that wasn't anitclimactic... I tried to throw you guys off with Dylan and Kemp since throughout the story they were sorta the safe couple. Please, please tell me what you think!**


	11. Author's Note ONLY

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say this story is done. Also, sorry if the last chapter kind of feels like a bomb with all the craziness happening so soon. Truth is, I really wanted to get this done before school starts and I also have a tendency to not finish stories so I didn't want that to happen with this one.**

**The reviews I got made me feel sooo good! Thank you so much it meant a lot!**

**Again, sorry for the rushed ending. But I hope you still liked it!**

**~Lili**

**also, please tell me what I should start next. A sequel to this story? Or something new entirely? Please review with an answer or answer the poll on my profile!**


End file.
